


galatea costume partay

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: *wink at serena* this is another illustration for What I Like About You. Lily and her three non canon best friends are going to a costume ball thingy. Galatea is supposed to be the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, and for some reason I have trouble making my drawings attractive. Except for that Sirius...that was a fluke :]. Anyway, she's Cleopatra. Done with pencil, colored pencil, and watercolors.





	galatea costume partay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
